blocgamefandomcom-20200214-history
Cache/Temp inactive
This is Google's cache of http://www.blocgame.com/forums/index.php?topic=465.0. It is a snapshot of the page as it appeared on Aug 13, 2016 12:47:33 GMT. The current page could have changed in the meantime. Learn more Full versionText-only versionView sourceTip: To quickly find your search term on this page, press Ctrl+F or ⌘-F (Mac) and use the find bar. Temp inactive Welcome, Guest. Please login or register. 1 Hour 1 Day 1 Week 1 Month Forever Home Help Search Login Register My Community » The World » Global Affairs » Archives » Alliance Dec Archives » Temp inactive « previous next » Print Pages: 1 Author Topic: Temp inactive (Read 411 times) Vader Sr. Member Offline 444 Personal Text I am Vader, come to me my child of the dark. Temp inactive « on: June 09, 2015, 01:25:17 AM » My 4ht officer is currently temp inactive. Any aggression towards his will be met with direct attacks until reps are paid. Logged The last true Sith Lord. First to Vietnam and War officer for NETO, come attack me if you want. http://www.blocgame.com/stats.php?id=52662 id=100052 President Lee Hero Member Offline 2088 Personal Text There is a conspiracy to do us in. Why? Re: Temp inactive « Reply #1 on: June 09, 2015, 06:04:23 AM » Quote from: KALESHNIA on June 09, 2015, 06:03:14 AM Quote from: Vader on June 09, 2015, 01:25:17 AM My 4ht officer is currently temp inactive. Any aggression towards his will be met with direct attacks until reps are paid. What if I pay a merc group like yours to attack him? Will you declare war on yourself? Hello you must be shitposting unrelated stuff here, I must report you to CoG and send you to the ban corner. Logged bloc 1.0 veteran, bloc 2.0 shitposter, bloc 3.0 BAMF advisor, bloc 3.8 THG officer, elite shitposter, master ruseman. Former Leader of NAM http://www.blocgame.com/stats.php?id=40001 "President lee is the only kosher shitposter in bloc." - Mammon lm_Brian Hero Member Offline 1549 Personal Text #ItsAllPartOfThePlan Re: Temp inactive « Reply #2 on: June 09, 2015, 06:40:54 AM » Quote from: KALESHNIA on June 09, 2015, 06:03:14 AM Quote from: Vader on June 09, 2015, 01:25:17 AM My 4ht officer is currently temp inactive. Any aggression towards his will be met with direct attacks until reps are paid. What if I pay a merc group like yours to attack him? Will you declare war on yourself? Everyone knows THG don't merc anymore, get with the times oldfag. Logged Not currently playing bloc Inventor of the realtime differential indexer ™ Member of the Bloc Illuminati Sir_Scarf Hero Member Offline 974 Personal Text Knight of the Lunar Brotherhood Re: Temp inactive « Reply #3 on: June 09, 2015, 08:38:45 AM » Why not give him a warshield or something? Logged http://www.blocgame.com/stats.php?id=49411 TRW: http://www.blocgame.com/bloctrw/stats.php?id=100 Damnit Wlad Official of the Lunar Brotherhood Triumvir Lykos Hero Member Offline 2164 Re: Temp inactive « Reply #4 on: June 09, 2015, 12:36:09 PM » Quote from: Sir_Scarf on June 09, 2015, 08:38:45 AM Why not give him a warshield or something? Because that's against the rules Stop trying to be funny Logged Triumvir: Lykos of Praetoria Augusta SPQR Wiki Vader Sr. Member Offline 444 Personal Text I am Vader, come to me my child of the dark. Re: Temp inactive « Reply #5 on: June 09, 2015, 05:13:28 PM » THis is jsut saying attacks on him will be met with exetreme predujice Logged The last true Sith Lord. First to Vietnam and War officer for NETO, come attack me if you want. http://www.blocgame.com/stats.php?id=52662 id=100052 Allen Chärra Hero Member Offline 1391 Personal Text Omo Re: Temp inactive « Reply #6 on: June 09, 2015, 07:30:43 PM » Isn't this what rumsod added the vacation feature for? Logged Emperor of Bangtown: http://www.blocgame.com/stats.php?id=49332 Former leader of BAMF and The Horde. 존경하다 민아 Vader Sr. Member Offline 444 Personal Text I am Vader, come to me my child of the dark. Re: Temp inactive « Reply #7 on: June 09, 2015, 08:21:47 PM » Quote from: Allen Charra on June 09, 2015, 07:30:43 PM Isn't this what rumsod added the vacation feature for? He wants to keep getting loot, plus its just for a few days not a weeek Logged The last true Sith Lord. First to Vietnam and War officer for NETO, come attack me if you want. http://www.blocgame.com/stats.php?id=52662 id=100052 Print Pages: 1 « previous next » My Community » The World » Global Affairs » Archives » Alliance Dec Archives » Temp inactive SMF 2.0.10 | SMF © 2015, Simple Machines GamerZ by Diego Andrés XHTML RSS WAP2